


From Those Icy Shores

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Smallfandomfest fics [6]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: smallfandomfest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Another path opens for John in the frozen lands of Antartica when Nuada finds him.





	From Those Icy Shores

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _Hellboy (either), Prince Nuada/John, The first time they met, John was dying_ in the smallfandomfest round 24.

The first time, they had met, John had been reasonably sure at the time that Nuada had only been a hallucination brought on by massive blood loss.

His team had been fighting against a pod of mutated giant squids that were somehow semi-intelligent and had decided that they wanted to try living on the land – in this case, Antarctica, which made him question the sanity of the creatures – instead of the deep ocean where he was pretty sure they belonged.

The last thing John sees before he passes out into oblivion is the pale being's tight curious expression that turns into a dark sneer of teeth as darkness and the bloodloss claim his mind.

 

In honesty, he hadn't expected to wake up again after that fight, but when he comes to, he's somewhat aware of the fact that he's laying on a hard surface of some kind and that hands are touching his side where the squid had wounded him.

An image of Liz unconscious lying a stone slab and Hellboy's enraged yelling for their captors not to hurt her, but taking her soul away to force his friend to do their bidding comes to mind comes fluttering to the forefront of his mind. John sits up quickly with a shout of pain and folds inward on him. 

The wounded skin on his side twitches angrily in response to the quick movement; he bats away the hands that try to stop his movement before their owner tuts at him in annoyance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, human. My mistress healer gets testy when her patients try to test her will before she thinks they're ready."

Startled, John looks up to meet the steady four-eyed teal gaze of the healer, who stares back from under the tattered hood that the being wears.

"Thank you for the help," John says softly.

"Fascinating. You did not mention that the human can speak in the Old Tongue, My Lord."

Two of the four eyes blink quickly betraying their surprise before the being turns to stare at the other occupant of the dimly lighted room. John follows the stare to see a pale figure in the shadows, dressed in grey robes and barefoot.

"Indeed not. I am as surprised as you are, Mistress Healer. I have not heard of the humans having this gift and still being able to use it for a long time. So tell me, human, how is it you know the Old Tongue?"

The pale figure leaned forward, with a dark look in his eyes and John stared in response before he made himself blink twice before staring at him again. He glanced at the Healer, who watched him quietly, their eyes betraying nothing of what they felt.

He had no idea what either of them meant by the Old Tongue or what it meant that a human still knew it, much less was able to speak it.

"Come again?"


End file.
